


Skin

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-31-08.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~

Take a breath  
Be centered  
Be calm  
Open your eyes and tell me what you see

Skin on skin  
We ignite a fire within  
Skin on skin  
Let the games begin

Give me that moment  
That total clarity  
All the boundaries melt away  
Open your mind and tell me how to be

Skin on skin  
We ignite a fire within  
Skin on skin  
Let the games begin

Locked in this dance  
One touch is all it takes  
Movin’ out, movin’ in  
Open your heart and give it all away

Skin on skin  
We ignite a fire within  
Skin on skin  
Let the games begin

-30-


End file.
